De chair, de sang et de glaive
by iLokiGod
Summary: Nous sommes au 1er siècle avant J. -C, Draco Lucius Malefoy, un puissant Luniste dirigeant d'un Ludi de renom à Capoue cherche, comme tous les sixièmes jours du mois, de nouvelles recrues pour le représenter dans ses futurs combats durant les jeux et tombe sur deux orbes émeraude en faisant ses achats chez sont marchands d'esclave habituel, qu'adviendra-t-il alors d'Harry ?en pause


Au 1er siècle avant J. -C, vivait un homme très puissant, craint et respecté : il se nommait Draco Lucius Malefoy. Son père, un laniste* de renom grâce à son expérience personnelle et aux nombreux combats gagnés lui avait légué son ludi** à sa mort. Le ludi était situé à Capoue et était resté, comme au temps de ses ancêtres, le plus renommé du pays, pour preuve tous les plus grands gladiateurs en étaient issus. Les entraînements étaient durs, aussi durs que l'arène elle-même : les jeux organisés par les dirigeants des villes étaient à mort alors il leur fallait bien un entraînement à la hauteur, malgré la difficulté de l'enseignement qu'il y était donné, les combattants ne manquaient de rien, ont leurs donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être au mieux de leurs formes physique et mentale : femmes, hommes, boissons, nourriture... Draco Lucius Malefoy était connu pour sa froideur légendaire, son esprit développé, sa puissance, sa force et sa beauté. Il était grand, bien bâti, blond presque blanc, ses yeux étaient bleu argenté, froid et dissuasif et son visage était fin, il était le plus bel homme du pays, d'ailleurs beaucoup d'hommes désiraient s'attirer ses faveurs dans les orgies ou autres fêtes, mais Malefoy les ignoraient. Pourtant, il était comme tous les hommes de son époque : amateur de bon cher et de plaisirs en tous genres, mais il ne réagissait que lorsque la personne qui lui faisait face attirait son attention et n'avait jamais de rapport sexuel, ce n'était que caresses et échanges savants, il ne désirait jamais aller plus loin et personne ne l'y forçait jamais, c'était le Grand Malefoy après tout.  
Aujourd'hui, comme tous les sixièmes jours de chaque mois, il allait faire le marché avec son garde rapproché. Il y achetait ses nouvelles recrues, des futurs gladiateurs ou de simple esclave, quand il les jugeait trop faibles. Il s'approcha d'un des marchants chez lequel il avait l'habitude d'acheter ses hommes et observa sa nouvelle marchandise, ignorant les dires du marchant qui voulait lui vendre n'importe lesquels d'entre eux. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très fructifiant, il était presque déçu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un brun qui, il lui semblait devait faire une demi-tête de moins que lui, il était plutôt fin, mais ne paraissait pas pour autant faible, son torse était couvert de crasse mais on distinguait très clairement une musculature fine et ferme, chacun de ses mucles était dessiné de manière précise et parfaite, ses mains étaient grandes et paraissaient calleuses et abimées par le travail de la terre, ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs et noir de jais, son visage, lui aussi couvert de crasse était fins et aussi bien dessinés que son corps, ses yeux, ses yeux, eux étaient de couleur émeraude que la poussière du charbon sur son visage faisait ressortir à merveille.  
-Je veux celui-là, dit Malefoy sur un ton sec et sans appel.  
-Bien, mais Monsieur n'en désire-t-il pas un autre ? Tenta tout de même le marchant bien trop téméraire au goût de son acheteur.  
-Non, seulement celui-ci, donne moi son nom et je veux savoir d'où il vient et ce qu'il faisait.  
-il s'appelle Harry, nous il était le chef d'un petit village et d'une petite armée en Grèce.  
-Bien, combien en veux-tu pour lui ?  
-Cinquante deniers.  
-Bien, il lui donna un petit sac en peau de chèvre contenant les deniers demandés.  
L'un des esclaves du marchant décrocha Harry de son poteau, le confiant à l'un des gladiateurs qui entouraient le Dominus***.  
Draco fit signe à ses hommes qu'il rentrait, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la demeure de leurs Dominus accompagné de leur nouvel achat et, surtout, de leur nouveau frère d'armes.

_  
* Laniste : Le dirigeant d'un Ludi.  
**Ludi : Une école où sont formé les gladiateurs.  
*** Dominus (Maitre) : Le nom par lequels les gladiateurs doivent appelé leur Maitre.

Voilà, le prologue de ma fanfiction en cours est en ligne ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe. ^^  
Laissez moi une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, bisous à tous/toute !  
P.S : Je pense poster toute les une ou deux semaines !


End file.
